1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductance device to be installed in a high-frequency electronic appliance or the like, and a manufacturing process of the inductance device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional type of inductance device has a structure wherein insulating sheets which have coil conductors thereon are laminated and the coil conductors are electrically connected with one another by through holes made in the insulating sheets. This type of inductance device has a disadvantage that large stray capacities occur among the coil conductors because of the thinness of the insulating sheets. The more coil conductors, the larger the total of stray capacities among the coil conductors. Therefore, if the inductance device is installed in a high-frequency electronic appliance to be used as a noise filter, the self-resonance frequency of the coil is lowered, and the noise elimination performance in a high frequency range is degraded.